Saving Adie
by Boolia
Summary: After Klaus hears that the DeLorean that Stan has made has been turned into a time machine, he and Roger goes to 1986 to prevent the CIA from transplanting Klaus's human brain into the goldfish. They are successful, but because the CIA didn't take Klaus in the fish body, they take someone else; his daughter, Adie!
1. Chapter 1

Saving Adie

Chapter 1

"Sorry I'm late." Stan replied, coming into the door. He started putting all of his winter gear away. Steve and Hayley were on the couch, while their mom had just turned on NBC for the 2014 winter Olympics in Sochi. I was in my bowl on the end table. "Traffic was just _horrible_ out there! I didn't miss anything, did I?"

"You're just on time, Dad." Hayley said to her father. "It just started seconds ago." Stan rushed to the couch and sat down between his children.

_"Oh thank goodness_!" Francine gave her husband a kiss before sitting down on the sofa. Stan turned to his son.

"How was Snot's new game, son?" He asked.

_"Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Winter Games_ was fun, Dad!" Steve replied. "We lost track of time. I just got back home five minutes before you did."

_"Sweet!"_ Stan paid attention to the TV again. Steve did the same. I spoke up.

"Can one of you move my bowl somewhere else? I don't want to see this." Roger looked at me.

_"Again_?" He wanted to know. I nodded. I didn't watch it yesterday when some of the events started. Since the 1992 Olympics, I haven't watched it, not even a single sport in it. The Olympics, for me, is just too painful to watch. It gives me the awful memory of being turned into a fish by the CIA before the 1988 Olympics. I don't even watch the summer Olympics. Just the word 'Olympics' takes me back to that fateful day. Plus, with the family chanting _' TEAM U.S.A! TEAM U.S.A_!' and me chanting _'TEAM GERMANY, TEAM GERMANY_!', it'll just turn into one ugly mess.

"Are you sure, Klaus?" Steve asked. I nodded.

"Ja. I thought this year I could watch it, but no."

"When do you think you can fully enjoy the Olympics?" I shrugged.

"When I turn back into a human I guess."

"That'll never happen." Stan said.

"You just have to put the past behind you." Roger put in. Hayley went to me, grabbed my bowl and started for the stairs.

"You'll be missing out, fish." Roger told me. "Two weeks plus of the world coming together." I sighed.

"I know." I replied.

"So, where to?" Hayley asked, going up the stairs.

"Just set me in your room. I can watch videos on your computer."

"Okay, just don't read my emails and do anything to get me into trouble."

"I won't."

Hayley set me down and I went online as she went back downstairs to join her family.

I didn't see any one of the Smiths again until a few minutes after midnight. Roger came into the room and came up to me.

"Hey fish." He greeted.

"Hey, Rog." I greeted back.

"You missed it. The ending was the only thing that was entertaining with the lighting of the cauldron and the fireworks. The Russian dances telling of Russian history was a snooze fest. Oh yeah, and four out the five of the Olympic rings lit up."

"I don't care." Roger then saw what I was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing Minecraft. Seeing what's all the hub-bub's about."

"Oh." Roger then changed the subject. "You know you're in Hayley's room, right? She'll be really mad if…"

"She knows I'm here. She gave me permission to use her computer."

"Oh." I then looked at him.

"What about you though? Does she know that _you're_ in here?"

"Well, no."

"Then I suggest you get your butt out of here before…"

_"ROGER!"_ We heard Hayley shout. "You better not be in my room!"

"_NO I'M NOT!"_ He shouted back. "I'M JUST TAKING KLAUS AWAY!" He grabbed my bowl. "Come on, fish. If I can't be in Hayley's room, _nobody_ can." He began to take me away.

"Just let me save and get out of the game." Too late, we were already out of the room. I did a sigh. "Or not."

As he carried me downstairs, he spoke to me.

"Oh, and after the ceremony, Stan told us some news." I looked at him.

_"What_?"

"The CIA made the DeLoreon that Stan made a few years ago into a time machine." My eyes bulged with interest.

_"Really_, a time machine?"

"Yeah, like in _Back to the Future_ films. Anyways, if you drive it at a certain amount of speed, you can go to anywhere at any given time you want."

"Does it work?"

"Yeah. Stan, Avery and some other guys gave it a test run and went back to the very first Olympics in Greece in 776 BC, the signing of the Declaration of Independence in 1776, and Abe Lincoln's Gettysburg Address in 1865."

_"Wow_!" This got me thinking. What if I went back to 1986 to prevent my human self from taking orders from the CIA? Then I will never have to live in this stupid fish body and be forced to live with the Smiths. I laughed to myself evilly. This was a wundarbar plan; it was _foolproof!_ Roger looked at me.

"I just gave you an idea, didn't I?"

_"Yep_, you did!" Roger sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry. Whatever it is, _forget it!"_

_"Too late_; it's already lodged into my brain and there it will stay until I put it into action."

"Why can't you just be a regular goldfish?"

"Because the CIA transplanted my brain into…."

"I know. You're thinking of using the time machine and go back to when the CIA did the brain transplant."

"_Ja_! How did you know?" Roger shrugged.

"Just a hunch. You know Stan won't let you do this." My eyes grew wide. _Crap_! Now that Roger knows my plan, he'll blab it to Stan and I'll never see this plan through. _Dummkoph!_ Why did I tell Roger that was my plan? I gave him a lame smile.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" I already knew the answer, but I asked him anyway.

"You know I can't keep a secret. If you really wanted to go through with this without his knowing, then you shouldn't have told me that was your plan." I lowered my head in shame.

"I know."

"But maybe I won't tell Stan if you take me with you." I just looked at him.

"Take _you _with me? _Why_?" Roger shrugged.

"Well, this sounds more fun then watching people win medals. And plus, you can't drive yourself stupid! How do you expect to get there? So, what's it going to be? Remember, if I go with you, I won't tell Stan."

I hesitated. I didn't really want to take Roger, but I didn't want him to blab this to Stan either and he was right; I can't drive. I sighed and held up my fin for a shake.

"Deal." He shook it. Not only did he shake my fin, he shook my entire body as well!

_"Stop it_!" I cried. "Stop shaking me!"

"_Oops!"_ He said and put me back into my cup.

"So, you don't mind missing some of the Olympics over this?" I asked when I was no longer dizzy.

"Yeah, I don't care. Summer or Winter Olympics, they're nearly the same, minus the snow and the activities, so I guess they are different. So, when are we going to put your mastermind plan into effect?" I smiled mischievously.

"Tomorrow when the rest of the family is watching the Olympics."

"Don't you mean today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's after midnight. Any time at and after midnight is the next day. So if you want to wait tomorrow, we got to wait until after midnight tonight." I glared at him, irritated.

"Do you want to come or not?! We'll do it when the Smiths are watching the Olympics and when I say so!" Roger waved his hands in defense.

_"Whoa, whoa; okay_, when you say so. _Sheesh_; were you _always_ this grumpy when you were human?"

"Okay Rog, _now_!" I told him as we were in our winter gear and saw the other family members were watching day one of the Olympics from the corridor. Roger, who was carrying me in my hamster ball, went down the stairs. He was about to open the door when Stan spoke up.

"Roger; you're just in time! Day one of the Olympics is about to start. Get rid of Klaus and join us." Roger shook his head.

"That's okay." He said. He went for the doorknob.

"Why not?" Steve asked.

"Because I got something to do."

"Do you want us to tape it for you?"

"No; you can tell me what I've missed when I get back."

"Where are you taking Klaus?" Francine wanted to know. Roger hesitated.

_"I…uh…"_ Stan stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"You didn't tell Klaus about the DeLoreon time machine and you two are going to try to prevent the CIA from transporting Klaus' brain to a goldfish, are you?"

"_Uh… _" I put my fins together. _Please _Roger! Don't blow this for me! _"No_? But

you just did_."_ Stan slapped himself in the face.

"Well, you're not going to do it, are you? Because if you do, I'll be mad. You know I won't allow Klaus back into his body, especially after what happened last time.

"Don't worry Stan; I wouldn't _dream_ of doing that."

"Then, what are you going to do with Klaus then?"

"I…uh…" Stan just looked at Roger. I slapped myself in the face with a fin. I knew this wouldn't work. I was in trouble now. Why did I ever put my trust into someone like Roger? Stan is too smart to fall for this. Why do I even try?

Then suddenly, to my surprise, Stan sighed in relief.

"Well…, _okay_!" He said. He sat back down. "As long as Klaus didn't convince you to go steal the DeLoreon from the CIA and go back to that time period." Roger did a nervous laugh.

_"Riiigghhhhhttttt_."

"Where are you going?" Francine asked again.

_"Uh_…Klaus needs more fish food so I'm going to PetSmart to buy some."

"Why are you taking Klaus with you then? Can't you go yourself? And why are you going to PetSmart, why not a grocery store like Rainbow or Cu…"

"Gotta go; _bye_!" Roger and I were out the door before Francine could finish. Roger closed the door.

"Well, that was close." He observed.

_"Ja!"_ I agreed. "For a moment, I thought you were going to blow our cover." Roger looked at me.

"Just shut up or I'll march back in there and tell Stan." I saluted.

"_Roger that, Roger!"_

When we were in the CIA, we searched for the DeLoreon _everywhere,_ but we couldn't find it.

"How hard can it be to find one stinkin' DeLoreon!?" Roger said.

"It looks like we can't find it, can we?" I said and shrugged. "Well, I guess we can just go home; my plan just got ruined. It was stupid to begin with. To think this was all going to work out. I should know by now that all my plans sink," I sighed sadly. "Und sadly, so has this one."

Roger then shivered like he was cold.

"It is just me or did it suddenly got cold in here?" He asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I'm in here so I don't feel a thing. I think it's just yo…" The wind then picked up. We screamed as we were suddenly picked up. Roger flew into the wall. He grabbed onto me before I could smack into the wall, which would've smashed my ball into pieces, which would've made me start the fight of my life.

"WHERE DID THAT STRONG WIND COME FROM?!" I yelled over the wind.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Roger shouted back. "HOLD ON!"

"TO _WHAT?!"_ Just then the wind stopped. Roger stood up.

_"Finally_; it's over with."

"Roger; _look!"_ I said. Roger saw me point a fin at a green portal that materialized out of nowhere. Out of it, came a DeLoreon. We watched as the car dropped to the floor. Agent Duper then stepped out. He held his hand for somebody and a woman emerged with 70's clothing. They then went off, laughing. They also walked like they were both drunk.

"You think that's the time machine?" Roger asked. I just glared at him, irritated. If I weren't in this ball, I would've smacked him.

"_Ja,_ it's the time machine!" He held up his hands in defense.

_"Okay_! I was just asking because that woman could've been from a 70's party!"

"Then explain the portal and the strong wind!" I rolled to the car.

"Well the wind from outside could've picked up. How the car was in the air and emerged from a portal that materialized out of nowhere, I don't know." He went beside me. I turned to him, teary eyed with joy. I looked at the car and hugged the tire of it as best as I could.

"Isn't this _beautiful,_ Roger?" I asked him. "All of these years and the answer to my problems is here now in front of us."

_"Yeah_!" Roger said (I knew he didn't mean it). "It sure is _something_!" I turned to him again. "And doesn't Duper have a wife?" I shrugged.

"Let's get in it!" Roger then grabbed me and we got into it. I marveled at all the buttons. "_Holy shoot_; look at all these buttons!" I pointed at a button from random. "Press that button." Roger looked at me like I was crazy.

_"What?!_ You can't press any button you want! What if it's a self-destruct button?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What kind of _dummkoph_ would install a self- destruct button in a beauty such as this? This would've taken Stan _years_ to build and you think the CIA made a button that will cause its own destruction?"

"You're right." He was about to press it when he asked another question. "What if it's a seat-ejection button?" I sighed.

"Just press it."

"_Okay, okay_! I kind of hope it is and I hope it's _you_ that gets ejected." He pressed the button and prepared for the worst. I sighed. What a baby!

Then out popped cup holders, each with plastic cups already in them. There were also plastic straws and plastic lids. He opened his eyes and looked at them. I pretended a gasp.

_"Oh no_!" I faked. "Cup holders with the cups already in them. _Run for your life!"_ I burst out laughing.

_"Knock it off_!" He barked.

"I'm sorry, but it's just so _funny_!" I stopped laughing and wiped my brow.

Then I looked at a screen. It was like a soda machine you might see at a restaurant nowadays.

_"Hey_!" Roger pointed out. "We get free fountain drinks; _sweet_!" He looked at all the drink choices.

_"Darn it_!" He cursed. "No wine."

"Probably smart." I told him. "The CIA most likely didn't install it because they didn't want people to drive while intoxicated. You could get pulled over for that and you might die or kill someone else you know."

"Fine, if I can't have any alcohol in my system, then I'll have…" He thought a few moments, and typed what he wanted into the machine. Pepsi came out. He started drinking. Next came my turn. I did the same thing, except I chose orange soda.

We sat there for a while, just drinking our drinks when Roger spoke up. "Well, we better get going." I put the straw deep into my drink before closing it and placing it into my cup holder.

Four knobs were under the screen. Under the knobs told us what each one did. One: month, two: day, three: year, and four: Location. By the fourth knob was another screen with a keyboard under it. Under that was a lever.

"Okay," Roger began, cracking his knuckles. "Where do we want to go?"

"The year 1986." I told him. "The Swiss Alps in Switzerland. January 7th." Roger then realized something.

"There wasn't a Winter Olympics in 1986."

"I know. It was a goof. The author made it 1988 instead. I was just practicing in 1986." He nodded and turned knobs and typed on the keypad.

"Where exactly in the Swiss Alps? What mountain? What time?" I shrugged.

"How the heck should I know? Try, 'the place where Klaus Heissler's brain was transplanted into a goldfish.' Und do one minute to ten in the morning." Roger just looked at me. I was confused. "_What?"_ Roger ignored me and just typed it in.

_"Wait_!" I shouted at him as he was about to press the lever. He looked at me. "Seatbelts." He nodded.

"Right. Almost forgot in all of my excitement. Thank you." He buckled himself in. He was about to press it again when I piped up again. "Hold me tight so I don't fly forwards and crash." He sighed and grabbed me. "Anything else?"

"No. I'm good. You can pull the lever now." He pulled the lever.

Suddenly, we felt the car lift up off the ground. Through the window, we could see the portal again. We screamed as we felt the strong winds again as we zoomed in.

We landed in the snow and looked at our cup holders. Surprisingly, our cups were still there in one piece. We then looked at our surroundings. To our left were Avery, a younger Stan, and the member of the CIA with the transplant machine with the dead fish on it. To our right was the ski lift.

"Did we do it right?" Roger asked. "Are we at the right location on the exact day in the exact year at the exact time?"

"I think so." I replied. "If I'm right, my human self should be arriving just about…" I then saw a man come up the ski lift but not just any man; it was me, 28 years ago. _"Now!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_'There I am_!" I said to Roger. I then saw Caroline, Adie in her arms, take their seat. I nudged Roger again. "And there's Caroline and Adie!"

"_Who_?" Roger questioned.

"Mien wife und daughter." I answered. I looked at them again and sighed with content. _"Gosh_, it feels so good seeing them again." I then looked at the goldfish body on the transplant machine. I saw Avery approaching my human form. My eyes widened. I had no time to lose! I looked at Roger.

_"Quick Roger_!" I said to him. "I need a favor!"

"Let me guess," Roger began. "You want my brain transplanted into that fish body. Let me think about that." He pretended to think, then looked at me. "No. I like my body just the way it is." He continued drinking.

"No, that's not the favor I was going to ask. I want you to take that goldfish body, and bury it in the snow. Make sure no one's watching."

"What will you do if I refuse? Will I get any thing good in return?" I saw Avery lead my human self to the machine. I nudged Roger.

"I'll tell you later, but right now I need you to go!"

_"Okay, okay_!" He then left with his drink. I saw him take the fish and go behind the machine. I sighed. If Avery can't put me into that fish body, what is he going to do with me? Surely he won't sacrifice one of his men and make me live in one of their bodies.

I saw Avery looking puzzled as he saw that the fish body wasn't there and started looking for it. He ordered Stan and the others to help him.

"_Well_," I heard my human form say. "If you don't mind, I got to get back to practice." I saw myself wave at them. "Auf Wiedensehen!" My human form headed off. I smiled. Then I felt something. I looked at myself and smiled. I was turning back into my human self…and naked! But, for the moment, I didn't care! My ball broke since I no longer fit in it.

It worked! The CIA's plan of transplanting me into the body of a goldfish has failed which means I am _free_! I am free of the Smiths and I can be with the family I was meant to be with. I can play with my daughter and watch her grow. I can play with Horst. I can make love to my beautiful wife and maybe make more babies with her. No more abuse and neglect. I can have the life I always dreamt about. Like Martin Luther King Jr. said_, free at last, free at last_! Thank God Almighty, I am free at last! I just wish I had done this 28 years ago.

Roger then came back.

_"Okay_," He said to me. "I buried that fish just like you asked. Now, what do I get in return?" He looked at me up and down and was confused. "_Klaus,_ is that _you_?" I looked at him and smiled. "You're _naked_!" He handed me some clothes from the back. "Here, I packed these just in case you turned back into a human. Don't say I don't do anything nice to you." I put them on and thanked him. I then offered him my hand (_Man_, it feels good to say 'hand' instead of 'fin').

"Ja, it's me. I'm in my original human body since the fish transplant had failed. Now, let's go get me some winter gear, and just like that, I'm out of your life forever." I offered him my hand to shake. "This is Auf Wiedersehen, Roger. Say Auf Wiedersehen to the whole family for me. I'm sure going to miss you guys and I know you'll miss me." Roger began to sniff sadly.

_"Aw, _don't cry! Don't worry; I'll be in your heart forever and you're be in mine forever."

"I can't believe it was this easy to finally get rid of you." I frowned. I should've known he wasn't really sad. He cheered. "_Hallelujah_! The fish, well not a fish anymore, is finally out of our lives forever!"

My eyes then widened again as I saw Adie just walking in the snow all by her self.

_"Adie_!" I said with glee. "You're _walking!_"

_"Huh?"_ Roger questioned and turned to see what I was seeing. "That's my beautiful girl; you're walking on your own."

My excitement then turned into sheer terror as I saw Bullock pick her up.

_ "Hey_!" I snapped. "_Put her down_! What are you _doing _with her?" Stan came up to his boss.

"_Uh, sir_, what're you doing with that baby?"

"I think this is that German man's daughter." Bullock replied. "You know, the one we tried switching brains with that fish. I saw him looking at her and her mom earlier as they were taking their seats. If we can't ruin Germany's chances of winning with that fish, we might as well with this baby." My eyes widened. _What?_!

Caroline came up to them. She was fuming mad. She yelled to them in German (She didn't know any English). Bullock argued with her in German.

Caroline tried to take Adie away from Bullock, but the CIA boss slapped her across the face. I gasped as blood trickled down her cheek. _No_ one does that to mien Caroline!

_"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"_ I erupted. I hopped out of the car. Despite the cold, I tried to go, but Roger grabbed my feet.

_"Whoa_ there tiger!" He said. "I know you're mad, but you can't just _kill_ him. Think of what how that might effect the future.

"I DONT CARE; I'M STILL GOING TO KILL HIM; HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" Bullock looked around, confused.

"Who's yelling that they want to kill me?" Stan shrugged.

"Don't know, sir. It sounds like a German guy who apparently knows you."

"I don't know any German that wants to kill me." Stan shrugged.

"Beats me sir."

Roger stopped me and forced me back into the car.

Caroline, standing back up, just looked at Bullock and took off. Avery looked at Stan.

"Do you want this baby, Stan?" He asked.

_"I uh,"_ Stan started to protest, but Bullock gave her to him anyway. _"Great_! I knew I could count on you, Smith. This child will help mend your wife's spirits after Bailey's fake death." He then called to his men and the private jet.

"_But sir_…" Bullock put a hand on Stan's shoulder.

"Come on Stan. Before they realize she's gone and catches us."

"Sir, kidnapping is wrong in all countries, even Germany. We shouldn't be doing this. _I_ shouldn't have agreed to this." I nodded. Way to go Stan; you tell him!

"Smith, our original plan was wrong too and it was kidnapping also. When we were supposed to transplant that man's brain with the fish's, we were going to take the fish home with us. Do you want Germany to win?"

"Well, no sir."

"Then, _come on_!" He went towards the plane. Stan sighed and looked at Adie who was sucking on his tie. "Sorry baby." He followed his boss.

_Nein_! Stan, don't do this! I then saw my past self-freaking out as my wife told him the news. I looked at the plane again and it was taking off.

"_WAIT!_" I heard my past self. I saw him run with the skis on and tried not to laugh. My wife ran behind him. "TAKE YOUR HANDS _OFF_ OF MY DAUGHTER! _ADIEEEEEE!"_

I looked away. I didn't want to see this.

_"Roger_," I started.

_"Whoa, Klaus_!" He said. "You are one determined father." I looked again and gasped as I saw past me jump off a slope and tried reaching for a hold on the plane. I saw me miss and fall down into the snow. My wife ran to him and comforted him as they saw the disembarking plane.

_"NEIIIINNNNNNNN_!" I heard myself scream and burst into tears. I saw that my wife was fighting back her own tears. Bullock, from the jet, talked into a megaphone.

"Attention you East Germans, if you ever want to see this baby again, give up the Olympics in Canada in two years. I repeat, if you ever want to see this baby again, give up the Olympics in Canada in two years!" The jet then disappeared behind the trees. Seeing my wife and I crying like this was making _me_ want to cry. I was sad and angry at the same time. How _could_ they?! How can they separate a baby girl from her family like that? I hated, no _despised_, no _loathed_ the CIA more then _ever _now! I turned to Roger.

_"Okay Roger_," I told him, fighting back a tear. "We got to go back a little bit. I'm going to prevent Bullock from taking Adie while you get rid of that fish." He looked at me, confused.

"You don't want to go and see if Stan and Francine will be good to her or not?"

"They weren't good to me. What do you think Adie will be any different?"

"Well, for one thing, she's human and second, she's not you."

"She has my blood."

"Aren't you curious to see if they treat her any differently?" I hesitated. I was a little curious. I sighed.

"Fine, you win. But if they treat her like me, we're leaving." Roger nodded.

_"Gotcha_!" He pulled the lever and we were off.

When we landed near the Smith household a day later, we saw Stan and Adie go into the house. Roger and I quickly crept in and hid behind the sofa, carrying our drinks.

_"Honey, I'm home_!" Stan announced to his wife. He put away all of his winter gear in the closet. Francine came in. Hayley was in her playpen.

"How did it go?" She asked. She then saw Adie. "Aw, and who is this cutie?"

"Well, do you remember that mission we had in the Swiss Alps in Switzerland?" Francine nodded.

"Yeah."

"Our original mission was to transplant a German guy with a fish's brain. Bullock lost that fish and that failed. Then we were going to take his wife, but Bullock already had the baby." Francine looked at her husband.

"You mean?" She began. Stan nodded.

"Yeah. This baby is that German man's daughter. Bullock ordered me to take care of her. She'll make a wonderful new sister to Hayley."

"But Stan, are you _nuts_? You can't take another couple's baby; that's kidnapping! We can't raise a baby that doesn't belong to us. That's wrong. Her poor parents must be worried sick over her. You got to take her back." Stan shook his head.

"Bullock ordered me to, Francine. I promised him that we'd take good care of her just like she was our child. He'll fire me otherwise." Francine sighed.

"Fine, but I still say it's wrong."

_"That's_ the spirit honey..." Stan then knelt down by Hayley. "Meet your new sister, Hayley." Hayley looked at Adie and Adie looked at Hayley. "I'll let you two get acquainted." He sat Adie down in the playpen. "There you go. You two are going to be the best of sisters. I know it."

"What's her name?" Stan looked back up at Francine.

"_Huh_?"

"The baby. Did you get her name?" Stan shrugged.

"I think the German man shouted 'Adie' when we kidnapped her."

"_Adie_?" She looked down at her and smiled. She looked back up. "_Adie_; I like it. Adie Bailey Smith."

_"Bailey?"_

"Yeah, you know." She tried to hold back her tears. "After Haley's twin brother."

"Oh yeah." I could tell by Stan's voice that he still felt guilty after what he did to Haley's brother. He forgot to vaccinate both Haley and Bailey so he lied, telling him that Bailey had died, when in reality, he didn't. He lied to me too because he didn't want me to tell Francine the truth. Adie clung to Stan's leg. Stan looked down at her and smiled. He bent down and picked her up. "Welcome to the family Adie Bailey Smith."

Stan put Adie back into the playpen and left with Francine.

Roger and I watched Adie and Haley in the playpen as we drank our drinks. Francine came back a few minutes later and gave Haley her plush elephant with partly one ear chewed up. Ellie.

"Here you go, Haley." She said. "Now, play nicely with your new sister." Francine gave her a kiss on the head before standing up. "Mommy loves you." She went off.

Hayley, holding onto Ellie, walked to Adie. She tapped Adie on the shoulder. Adie looked at her, thumb in her mouth. Hayley offered the elephant to her.

_"Ellie?"_ She asked. Adie smiled and took the elephant. I marveled at the scene.

"_Awww_!" I said. "Isn't it a touching scene to see young kids sharing, Roger?"

_"Yeah_." He said in that sarcastic tone of his. "It sure is. I'm surprised that Stan and Frannie hasn't found a grown human and an alien in disguise spying on children at play yet." He then changed the subject. "Do you want to leave?"

"Not yet. I want to see them at play."

"You mean you don't want to… this might be our only chance and you aren't going to…okay."

We watched Hayley and Adie play together when Francine and Stan came back into the room.

"Dinner time Adie and Hayley." Francine announced. Stan picked up Adie as Francine picked up Hayley. They both then went into the kitchen.

_"Now_?" Roger wanted to know.

"Not yet." I told him as we went after Stan and Francine. Francine took Ellie from Haley and put her in the playpen. I heard Roger snap his fingers from behind in frustration.

In the kitchen, Roger and I hid behind the counter. We disposed our drinks in the trash (We hoped Stan and Francine would think they were their own and not drinks from the future). Hayley was in her highchair with her mashed potatoes and gravy ad peas. Stan still carried Adie.

_"Crap, Stan_!" Francine cursed.

_"Francine_," Stan warned. "babies are present."

"Stan, we only have one high chair. Where is Adie going to sit?"

_"Oh_." Stan thought a bit. "Maybe Adie can sit on your lap and you can feed her while I feed Hayley."

"Okay, problem two, we only have one Sippy cup too."

"Well, we can wash it and they can share. I'm sure Hayley won't mind."

"Okay." Francine looked at Adie. "I hope this baby doesn't breast feed."

"If she does," Stan started. "I'll take Hayley and have my dinner in the living room! I don't need to see it and neither does Hayley."

"I'll try to make Adie drink out of the Sippy cup first." Francine said. Stan nodded in agreement as he got a bottle of beer from the fridge.

"You do that." Francine took Hayley's Sippy cup and held it to Adie's mouth. Hayley whined.

"_Sippy, sippy_!" She cried.

"Sorry Hayley," Francine told her. "But we need to see if Adie can drink out of your Sippy cup or not. I'll give you it and new milk later." She looked at Adie.

"Here Adie, drink." Adie looked at it, then at Francine as if wondering what she should do with it."

"Okay let's go" Roger said. "If she does need to be breast fed, I don't need to see it." I blocked him with a hand.

"Don't worry." I assured him. "Adie stopped breast feeding in November of '85. so that phase is now over."

"Good. I miss the goods."

_"Please Adie_," Francine begged. "Drink the milk from the Sippy cup. I don't want to breast feed again for a few more years." Adie just looked at her, then at the cup, then at her again, all while sucking her thumb. Francine sighed and was about to lift the cup away when Adie put her mouth on it and started drinking. Francine and Stan sighed in relief.

"Well, they look like good enough parents." Roger piped up. He then looked at me. "Are you satisfied?"

"_Ja_." I agreed with a smile. "I am. Too bad they're not good to me."

"Well, what are you going to do?" He changed the subject. "Can we go now?" I nodded.

"Ja, we can. But I still want to go back to prevent the CIA from taking Adie away. I'm her father and Caroline and _I_ should be raising her, not the Smiths, no matter how nice they are to her." Roger let out a groan.

"If we must."

I was almost to the door when I noticed Roger not following me. I looked around and saw Roger going back into the kitchen.

_"Roger_!" I whispered loudly to him. I went after him.

I then saw him snatching one of Hayley's peas.

"_Roger!_" I whispered loudly to him again. "What are you _doing_?!" He looked at me as he ate.

"Well, if I'm driving again." He started. "I don't want to go on an empty stomach. A drink is not good enough. I need food in me."

_"Come on!"_ He took another one and went after me.

"Okay."

_"Stan_?" Francine started. "Our trip to Las Vegas is tomorrow. We need to find a sitter for Haley and Adie."

"Alright." Stan just said. I stopped, dead in my tracks. Roger bumped into me.

"_Klaus!_" He said. "What are you doing? I thought we were leaving!"

"_Shhh_!" I hushed him, then looked back at Stan and Francine. Roger folded his arms across his chest in a huff.

"Well, if we're not leaving, I'm going to have some more of Haley's food." He went back to her highchair.

"'Alright' won't cut it, Stan." Francine told him. "We've been putting off long enough. Tomorrow morning we're going. Who's going to take care of Haley and Adie?"

"My dad could do it." Stan suggested.

"I don't trust him."

"Okay, what about your parents then?"

"They have to tend their shop."

"Oh yeah. We can ask Andy."

"Didn't he say that he was going to his son's football game?"

"Oh yeah. Well, it's a long shot, but how about Bessie?"

"_Applebaum_? Isn't she like 95?"

"Yeah, but what other choices do we have? She knows Haley very well."

_"Hmmm_, okay. I'll call her after dinner."

"And after dinner, we put the girls to bed and start packing."

"Sounds like a plan."

My eyes widened in terror as I remembered something. The fire!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Okay_," Roger told me when he came to me. "We can go now." He must have noticed my expression for what he asked next. "You all right? You look as if you've just seen a ghost." I turned to him.

"The fire." I just told him. Roger was confused.

_"What?_"

"The fire!" I repeated.

_"What_ fire?"

"The fire that happened when Bessie Applebaum babysat Hayley."

"There was a fire?" I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door.

"Ja; I'll show you."

"But you can't go out there. You're human now; you'll freeze to death!" I stopped. He was right. I needed a coat. I opened the closet and put on Stan's coat.

"What're you doing? That's Stan's coat. You can't take that. He needs to go places in that."

"It's all I got, now come on. Back in the time machine." I went out. I heard Roger sigh, and he, too, went out.

"Where to, fish?" I looked at him.

"You don't have to call me 'fish' anymore." I told him. "I'm human now."

"Well, I'm not going to say 'where to, human?' that sounds weird. Well, not really, but I'm not going to do it."

"Just call me Klaus."

"No." I frowned. He changed the subject. "So, when did the fire happen?"

"The next day around noon." Roger punched in the numbers and pulled the lever. We lifted off the ground and zoomed into the portal.

When we landed, the house was already ablaze.

_"Adie_!" I shouted, hopping out and running towards the burning house. "Don't worry; daddy's coming!" Before I reached the doorway, I saw Haley and Adie crawl out. I stopped; sighing with relief.

"Adie; you made it out safely und Haley did too." Haley looked around and looked back into the house.

_"Ellie_!" She cried. She turned around and crawled back inside.

_"Haley_! What are you _doing?!"_ I looked inside and gasped. She was going back for Ellie.

"_Hale_y! Just leave it; your mama and dada can buy you a new plush elephant and you can chew its ear." Haley crawled and crawled.

_"Haley_!" I shouted again. I tried to go in and get her, but a piece of debris fell and blocked my way. I saw Haley retrieve her elephant. I smiled.

_"Wondarbar_ Haley, now come out of there!" Haley crawled back towards the door, Ellie in hand. "_That's it_ Haley; you're almost there." Haley was just about out when all of a sudden, more debris blocked her way. The one year old just coughed and coughed. "_Haley!_"

I was about to go and get her when I was knocked aside by a fireman. I noticed more firemen hosing the flames.

_"Move it_!" He said. He grabbed her and hopped out. I could see that Ellie was all charred. The firefighter carrying Hayley ran to another firefighter with some blankets in her hands.

"_Quick_!" He told her. "Before it's too late!" They quickly wrapped her in the blankets and put her on the back of the fire truck. The man started performing CPR on her repeatedly.

"_Come on_!" The firefighter urged. "Breathe baby, _breathe_!" The woman prayed for Haley. I did too. _Please,_ Haley. Don't die. You were my favorite one out of all the Smiths. Andy then came up, Adie in his hands.

The firefighter preforming CPR looked up and sadly shook his head. Haley was dead. Andy's face fell and looked at Adie.

"I'll go tell the Smiths." He said in a mournful tone. "I can't believe this child survived and the other didn't." He went off. I hung my head in shame.

I was happy that Adie had made it out alive, but sad that Haley didn't. I felt Haley's death was partly my fault. If I were there like I was last time, she would still be alive. Francine and Stan are going to be so sad and probably come straight home. I had ruined their trip again. I saw that the other firefighters had ceased their work and was in a moment of silence for Hayley.

_"Hello_?" The firefighter that performed CPR, who seemed to be the one in charge said to the others. "The house is still on fire." The others nodded and continued hosing down the fire.

"So, let me get this straight." Roger said, coming to my side. "If you weren't there to save her, Hayley would still be alive?" I nodded. "So, this is kind of your fault." I nodded again. "_Gosh_, the Smith life without Hayley. Want to see what it is like?"

"It's probably will be the same, just without Hayley. Although I _am_ curious to how Steve treats Adie. Let's go to a time to where Steve existed."

"And _me_? I want to see how I would've treated her." I nodded.

_"Sure_! Why not? I'm kind of curious too."

_"Alright_! Let's _kill_ those birds with one stone and show them _no_ mercy!" We went to the car.

We went to the year that Adie was almost 16 and Steve was eleven.

We landed just as Adie was coming home, backpack on her back. She was just about to go up the driveway when some older girls ran up to her. I gasped as one of the girls pushed her to the ground. Another one grabbed her backpack. The girls all laughed. I narrowed my eyes at them. _Bullies!_

_"Please_!" Adie begged. "Give me back my backpack! My homework is in there!"

_"Yes_!" Said the one with the backpack. "It would be a shame if Adie didn't get her homework handed in on time!" They all laughed again.

"_Dana_; I have a test tomorrow. I need to study."

"Oh _boo-hoo!"_ The one named Dana jeered, pretending to wipe her tears from her eyes. "That's too bad. I guess you won't do well on the test then and your parents will yell at you for not doing your homework." She opened her backpack.

"Dana; I'm _not_ kidding, give me back my backpack!" Dana looked in and scoffed.

"_Really_ Adie? A fish binder, a fish folder and a book called 'Your Pet Fish and You?'"

"Yeah, I _love_ fish, especially goldfish. I'm thinking of asking my parents if they could give me one or two or three, or whatever number of fishes I want for my birthday."

_"Why_?"

"Well, I just told you why. I love fishes; they're my favorite animal."

"No, I mean why do you want them as pets? They just swim in their stupid bowls or tanks all day."

_"Yeah_!" Another girl put in. "They're like the world's most boring pet."

"I read that fish reduces stress." Adie explained. "And they lower blood pressure. So they're good to have around."

"That's _stupid_!" Another girl said. "How can just watching one swim around whatever they're in possibly be healthy?" Adie shrugged.

"That what they say in the books."

"Well, goldfish also have a thee second memory." The fourth girl added. "They poop and pee in their bowls, they don't eat much, they don't play like cats and dogs do, and I hear that some fish can even change their genders."

_"Yeah!_" Adie agreed. "I wonder why they do that."

"It's _creepy!_" The second girl said.

"Well, I agree. It's a _little_ creepy, but it's also kind of interesting." Dana crinkled up her nose.

_"Interesting_?" She questioned. "Fish are stupid pets." She looked at her friends. "Come on girls; let's leave stupid Adie with her stupid fish dreams." Her friends laughed as they went off.

_"Wait Dana_!" Adie shouted. "_My backpack!" _

_"Oh yeah_!" Dana faked. "I forgot!" And with that, she threw Adie's backpack into the snow. Adie bent down to get it. The girls laughed.

"Study _hard,_ fish girl!" The second girl jeered. Before Adie could stand up, Dana purposely pushed Adie into the snow. Her friends laughed.

_"Oops_!" She pretended. "Don't worry Adie, your crazy stupid uncle that lives at your house will save you." All of the girls burst out laughing and went off.

"_STUPID?!"_ Roger erupted. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S STUPID; I'M GOING TO _KILL_ HER!" He was about to go when I stopped him.

_"Whoa_ there, tiger!" I told him. "I hate her guts too for bulling my Adie, but that's no reason to kill her!" Roger sighed.

_"Fine_." We then saw past Roger to Adie. He was in his 'Uncle Roger' disguise. Roger pointed to his past self. _"Look_! There I am! _Dang_, I am looking _good!_"

"Are you all right?" We heard past Roger ask.

"Yeah; I am." Adie answered. Past Roger helped Adie out of the mud.

"You really _have _to stand up to those girls."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, why don't you?" Adie sighed.

"I don't know."

"Well, once you stand up to those jerks, they won't bother you anymore."

"I know."

"So, why don't you? You know, it'll only get worse."

"I don't know. Someday, I guess."

"_When_? I mean, you're turning 16 tomorrow, you should know by now how to deal with bullies. You don't want them to ruin your life forever." Adie looked mad at him.

"I don't know, _okay_? I'll stand up to them when I can!" Past Roger held up his hands in defense.

_"Okay, okay_; _sheesh!_ You humans are so complicated sometimes." Adie looked all around.

"Where's Jessie's phone number?"

_"Huh_?'"

"Jessie Riley's phone number! I finally got his phone number and I'm going to invite him to my party tomorrow night." Roger shrugged.

"Don't know; don't care."

_"Roger_; I need that; it's_ important_!"

"It's really not that big of a…" He then noticed Adie's glare at him. "Okay, okay, I'll help, _sheesh!_" He then helped Adie search.

"Well, what do you know?" Present Roger stated. "I'm kind of nicer to Adie then I am to you. Who could of guessed?"

"I wonder if Adie wasn't kidnapped, would she still have bullies?" Roger shrugged.

"Could be. I mean, bullies are a the norm when you're a kid." I sighed.

"I guess. I just hate those girls for treating her like that."

"Well, that's a bully for you. They pick on kids who don't have the nerve to stand up for themselves."

"I guess." I then changed the subject. "And tomorrow's not Adie's birthday. It's two more months, March 15th."

"How do you know when her birthday is?

"Because I'm her father. Every father should know when their kid's birthday is."

"I know. I mean, how do you remember her birthday? You haven't seen her in 28 years."

"I just remembered it 10 seconds ago."

"Well, since Frannie and Stan made it up because they don't know when her real birthday is."

"But _why_? Why would they do that?"

"Because Stan's not going to ask the guy who he kidnapped from when it is, _duh_!" I sighed.

"I guess you have a point there."

"You darn right I do."

I saw a piece of paper in the snow.

"Roger; _look_!" I told him, pointing at it. He looked to where I was pointing. "It's a slip of paper. It must be that boy's number. Dig it up; I don't have mittens or gloves!"

_"Aye, aye, Klaus_!" He was about to dig it up, when he looked at me.

_ "What_?"

"Are you _sure_? Adie could be dating a bad boy who does drugs and wants to invite Adie for a smoke."

"Und he might be a nice boy. Now, dig up the slip of paper."

"What's the magic word?"

_"Roger!"_

"I _am_ a magical word, but not the word I was…"

_ "Please_!"

"_There it is_!" He dug it up. He read it. "_Yep,_ it's that boy's phone number all right." He looked at me. "Now, what?"

"Send it over. But, don't walk out and startle them. Just make sure Adie gets it."

"Got it! I know just what to do." He folded it into a paper airplane and threw it with all of his might. Unfortunately, his throw only went a couple feet. He picked it up again. "Let's me try again." He did it again, only with the same result. "I can do it." He picked it up and tried again.

After the seventeenth try, I was about to throw it for him when Roger succeeded. It hit

_"I DID IT_!" He cheered. He looked at me. "You didn't think I could, but I did. _I showed you_!" I rolled my eyes.

The paper airplane hit Adie in the back of the head. She rubbed it.

_"Ouch!"_ She said. She glared at Past Roger. "_Roge_r, don't throw stuff at me."

"I didn't." Past Roger admitted.

"Oh, _yeah_!" Adie challenged. "If you didn't, then who…" She unfolded the paper airplane and beamed. "Jessie's phone number!"

_"Alright_!" Past Roger faked, coming to her. "You found Jessie's phone number; _bravo,_ it'll be _tragic _if it was lost and you couldn't contact him. Now, let's go inside. Don't you have a test to study for?" And so Adie and past Roger went into the house.

_"Come_." I told present Roger. "Let's go in where it's warmer." We were about to go in when we heard Steve scream.

"_MY GLASSES_!" He screamed, his voice a little higher due to puberty. We looked. He has just come home. He was with some boys. One of them held his glasses. Steve jumped repeatedly, trying to get them from the boy's grasp. The boys laughed.

"I remember those bullies." Roger pointed out. "Steve was so happy when I scared them off. And then Raymond got expelled for selling marijuana when he and his friends were in the eighth grade and Steve was in the seventh."

"You're not going to get your glasses at this rate, Anita!" Raymond said to Steve. The bully's friends all snickered at the mention of Steve's feminine middle name.

"Stop… making fun…of my middle name!" A breathless Steve said. "I didn't pick it. My…mom…and dad…did." Raymond and his chums laughed at that.

_"Hey_!" We heard Adie shout. We all looked as Steve was getting his breath back. She had come back out. She ran to them. "You give back my brother's glasses this instant!"

_"Adie_!" Steve whined, obviously not wanting her there.

"Still having your sister protect your battles, _huh _Steve?" The boy asked him. Steve glared at him.

"Just give me my glasses Raymond." He told the bully.

_"Okay_!" Raymond said and threw Steve's glasses into the snow. Raymond and his friends all laughed as they left. Adie went to pick up Steve's glasses from the snow. After washing them with her shirt, Steve put them on.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." He marched to the door.

_"That's it_?" Adie asked. She went to his side. "I just saved you from Raymond and those other jerks and you aren't going to thank me?" Steve just ignored her. "_Steve_!" Steve turned to her.

_"Fine_!" He said, sounding mad. _"Thank_ you for totally making me feel like a wimp in front of Raymond and his friends!" Adie was confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You don't have to come to my rescue every time Raymond and his goons are after me, alright? I can handle them on my own."

_"Really_? Cause it looks like you can't…"

"Just stay out of it; _gosh!_" He then ran into the house. Adie just shrugged and went inside.

_"Wow!"_ Present Roger spoke up. "Adie stands up for Steve's bullies, but not her's? What's up with that?" I didn't respond and we went inside after Adie.

Once inside, we followed Adie to her room. It was Haley's room, but is now her room. We hid under her bed as she started her homework.

Not a minute later, Steve came in.

"Did you break my Lego model of the Sydney Opera House?" Adie looked at him. She put an arm around him.

"Steve, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Steve jerked away from her.

"It took me two months to build."

"It was only an accident."

_"'Accident'_ doesn't fix it."

"Tell you what Steve, after I'm done with my homework and you're done with yours, I'll help you rebuild it. It'll be a sister and brother bonding experience. We haven't had one of those in a long time. So, what do you say to that?"

"Just _stay_ away from my stuff!" He stormed to the door. He was about to go out, when he said something else. "Sometimes, I wished it was_ you_ who died in that fire instead of my sister!" He slammed the door. Adie sighed and continued on with her homework.

"_Wow_!" Roger observed. "What strong words from a young Steve. Then again, Francine said that Steve and his friends knew advanced words at a young age."

"Can we go now?" Roger whined a few minutes later. "This is boring; she's just doing homework."

"Okay." I decided. "We can go now."

_"Ooh_, I know! I played ice hockey at the 1980's Olympics. Let's go there so I can see my team win again and get those medals."

"Stan told me about that. He said you cheated because you were on steroids."

"But we still won."

"I do _not _want to see you cheat! We're going back to 1986 to save me and my family." Roger groaned.

"You're no fun, fish."

We were about to go when we saw Adie stand up. She went out of her room. We followed.

"We have to tell her, Stan." We heard Francine say downstairs. Adie froze and knelt down to listen.

_"No_ way, Francine." Stan responded. "We kept it a secret from her for this long, we can keep it until a few more years. We'll tell her when she's 18."

"No Stan; she has to know now! Why keep this a secret?"

"She'll ask questions. What will we do then? Tell her that the CIA kidnapped her when she was a baby? I don't think so!"

"Stan, every kid needs to know about their birth parents. And yes, she will ask questions because that is what foster kids tend to do when they learn they're adopted."

From the look on Adie's expression, I could tell that she was wondering what this was all about.

"Francine; we are never going to tell Adie that she was kidnapped and that's final." Adie gasped. She ran down the stairs. We followed a little ways.

"I-I was kidnapped?" Adie asked. Stan and Francine looked at her. Francine looked at Stan.

"She needs to know." Francine repeated. Stan let out a sigh. Francine looked at Adie.

"Yes Adie, you were kidnapped." She told her. "The CIA kidnapped you when you were really little. You are German." Adie was confused.

"But, _why_?" She wanted to know. "Why did you kidnap me? Francine sighed.

"For a really stupid reason, Adie. You were kidnapped in 1986 as your father was praticing skiing for the 1988 Olympics in the Swiss Alps."

"What happened to my parents?"

"Dead." Stan told her. "The CIA killed them because they refused to give up the Olympics, even after we kidnapped you." I got angry again, not believing what I was hearing. _Lies!_ We're not dead, at least not me, and hopefully not Caroline. Adie stepped back, shaking her head in disbelief.

_"No; no_! No; you're _lying_! I am _not _a missing child!" She backed up to the stairs, and ran up them, crying.

_"ADIE_!" Francine called. She then sighed sadly. "Oh, what have we done, Stan?"

"This wouldn't have happened if you kept this a secret." Stan told her. "The truth hurts Francine; the truth hurts." She looked at her husband.

"You didn't really kill her parents, did you Stan? If you did, I think I want a divorce."

"No, I didn't." Stan admitted. "I just told Adie that so she wouldn't ask about her parents." He comforted her wife. "If it makes you feel better, it pained me to do it." She looked at him and slapped him on the cheek. Stan rubbed at it, looking shocked.

"You're unbelievable, Stan." She then went to the kitchen. Stan went after her.

_"Francine_? It was for the best. It was either that or my job. Can we at least talk about this? _Francine_!"

We didn't hear the rest for we went back into Adie's room. Adie was so busy crying on her bed that she didn't hear us come in. We hid under her bed. I frowned. I hated seeing my Adie crying like this.

Adie then went off her bed and went on her computer. We went closer to look at what she was looking at. She pulled up a 1986 article on what happened on that day. I saw on her face that she couldn't believe what she was reading. Her phone then rang and she answered it.

_"Hello_?" She asked. She then beamed_. "Jessie! Boy_, I need to talk to someone right now. You'll never guess what I found out." She then listened for a moment. Her face fell. She had new tears steam down her face. She hung up and put her head down, crying. What did Jessie tell her? We hid behind the bed again as we heard someone come in. It was past Roger. He went to Adie.

"What's wrong, Adie?" He wanted to know. Adie looked up at him.

"Oh _Roger_!" She cried. "It's _horrible!_ Jessie…broke up with me!" We all were shocked. Jessie dumped my Adie? How could he do that to her?!

"Why did he dump you?"

"He wants to date Stephanie."

"Told you that Jessie was bad news." Present Roger told me. I ignored him.

"_Yep!"_ Past Roger said. "He's a jerk all right." He comforted the crying Adie. "But don't cry, if he can't see what a great girl you are, it wasn't meant to be."

_"Roger_? Why are boys such jerks?"

_"Watch it; I'm_ a boy and we have readers that are boys too. They might find that offensive. We could get in trouble for that."

"Sorry, not all boys are jerks."

"That's more like it."

"Can I be alone?" He withdrew himself from her.

"Sure thing, sweetie." He then left the room.

Adie then went to an online chat room. She typed some stuff in and looked at the screen. She scrolled down and gasped.

A minute later, she he jumped to her feet with tears in her eyes, and ran off.

"I wonder what made her upset." Present Roger wondered out loud. We went to the computer and looked at the screen. I gasped. There were a lot of posts and they were all nasty.

'Nobody loves you' said one. 'You are an extremely hated person', said another, 'Why are you still alive? ' and 'Wish you were dead," But the last one really had my attention.

'Just go and kill yourself' It read. It was from Dana. My eyes widened in absolute terror. Adie wasn't going to commit suicide, is she?

_"Hurry_ Roger!" I told him. "Before it's too late!" I went out of the room as fast as I could.

"Before it's too late for what?" I heard Present Roger ask behind me. _"Oh;_ she's going to kill herself; I got it now."

I saw past Roger run into Stan's office. I followed him. I gasped as I saw Adie holding one of Stan's guns. Adie looked at the clock. It read 12:00.

_"Well_," She said, sniffing her tears. "Happy birthday to me. Mom, Dad; I will soon be with you." I was about to go and stop her, when Roger ran pass. I think it was past Roger. He took the gun away from Adie.

"_Whoa _Adie!" He said. "What are you _thinking_?!"

"Give me back the gun Roger!" Adie sobbed. "I'm got to kill myself!"

_"Why_?"

"Because my life sucks, Roger. I'm a kidnapped child, I just learned that my real parents are dead, Jessie dumped me, and because Dana told me to online!"

"That's no reason to kill yourself!"

"Yes, it is! Now, give me the gun!"

_"No!" _

_"Give it!"_

"_No,_ look we can work this out. Let's go talk with your fake parents and..."

"No; they won't understand! They kept me all of these years. They don't love me. I'm just a pawn in their game and I'm going to end it!"

_"NOOOOOO_!" She accidently pulled the trigger, aiming at her stomach.

_BANG! _

My eyes widened again in absolute horror as I saw my Adie drop to the floor, blood splattering everywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Adie, no! _Past Roger ran off.

Without thinking, I ran to Adie's side and was relived that she was still alive, but her breathing was faint. She looked at me.

_"_Y-you're that guy from that article. You're my biological dad_?_" She wanted to know. I smiled and nodded. She was confused. "But I was told that you were dead." I shook my head.

"You were lied to."

"And mom? Is she alive?" I wanted to say that she was, but I honestly didn't know.

"I hope so." I just said.

"I'm sorry about this, Dad. You know what today is? Today I turn 16." I shook my head.

"No honey; your birthday is March 15th."

"I was lied about that too?"

"I'm afraid so, dear."

"So, that means I had a golden birthday last March 15th?" I nodded. She smiled.

"I'm kind of glad then that I don't have to feel like this on my real birthday."

"I'm glad too, honey." I kissed her on the forehead. "Ich liebe dich." She was confused.

"What does 'ich liebe dich' mean?"

"Oh, you poor girl. You don't know any German?" She shook her head. "It means, 'I love you.'" She smiled and offered me her hand and I proudly took it.

"In that case, ich liebe dich too, Dad. I'm glad that I got to finally see you. Tell Mom I love her too." Her hand then went limp.

_"Adie?"_ I asked. Silence "_Adie? Adie_!" I then burst out crying over my now dead daughter. Oh, Adie, why did you have to do this; _why _and over what? Because someone told her to online? I said I hated Dana's guts, but now I utterly _despise_ her every being! I hope she dies young too, and when she does, I'll spit on her grave. Why do our kids do this to us? Don't they know if they ever have a problem, they can always talk to their parents about it? They say it's a mother's worst nightmare to lose a child, but it's the father's too, it's _both_ of the parents!

"Who are you?" I heard past Roger ask me who must've came back. I looked at him and was about to answer when Stan and Francine came in. They both gasped.

_"ADIE!"_ Francine screamed. "We're too late. I stood up and took some steps back. Steve stepped into the room.

"_Mom_?" He questioned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes through his glasses. "I heard a loud noise. Is everything all right?" He then saw Adie's body on the floor. His eyes widened in fright. "_Oh no_!" He looked at his mother. "Adie's not dead is she?" Francine nodded, trying to fight her tears.

"Yes, dear." She answered. "I'm afraid it's true. Your sister's dead." Tears came to Steve's eyes and he ran into his mom, crying, Francine consoled her crying son.

"I told her that I wished she was dead." He sobbed. "But I didn't mean it. It's my fault she's dead; it's all my fault!"

_"Oh, Steve_. If it's anyone's fault, it's your father's." Stan was confused.

_"My_ fault?!" He wanted to know. "Roger said the gun went off by accident and she wanted to kill herself." Francine looked madly at him.

"I know, but you and the CIA kidnapped her and held her hostage, forcing her to not know her parents, and you lied to her telling her that they were dead."

"But Francine, it was my jo…"

"And it was _wrong!_ I can't believe I let you do this. I should've tried to reunite Adie with her parents in Germany when you refused to when you took her home."

_"Francine_; I'm _sorry_! You're right; I should never have taken her home. I should've confronted Bullock about it. But it's all in the past now Adie's dead, and there's nothing we can do about it now."

"I want a divorce, Stan." We were all shocked at this news.

_"What_?"

"Please, don't divorce Dad, Mom." Steve pleaded. Francine consoled him some more. Francine continued to talk to her husband.

"If you think what you boss told you is more important then doing what's right, then this relationship can't work."

_"But Francine_…" Stan started.

"I'M SORRY, BUT I JUST CAN'T TALK TO YOU!" And with that, she let go of Steve, and ran out of the room. Steve just looked at his dad, question all over his face.

_"FRANCINE_; I CAN CHANGE, _FRANCINE!"_ Stan sighed in defeat. I felt sorry for him and was ashamed of myself. I had ruined Stan and Francine's marriage. Stan then looked at me. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm from the future, Stan." I told him. "I'm Adie's father."

_"Lies_! Well, you _do_ look like the German father that we kidnapped Adie from. How do you know my name?""

"I told you; I'm from the future. I know _everybody_ in your family."

"Do you know me?" Past Roger asked.

"Ja." I told him. "You're Roger and you were Steve's 10th birthday present from Stan. He saved you from being dissected by the CIA."

_"Wow_!" Said an impressed past Roger. He turned to Stan. "Stan, I think he's telling the truth. He _is_ from the future!" He looked back at me. "How am I in the future? Do I do anything cool?"

_"No!_!" Stan barked. "You can't be from the future; that's impossible! Time travel is only on TV, it' not real."

"No_, really_!" I protested. "Und I can prove it; I know about Haley." Stan gasped.

_"Oh yeah_? If you _are_ from the future, then why didn't you save her?"

"I tried."

"That doesn't bring her back. Don't you know how awful Francine and I were when we found out the news?"

"No, but I can imagine. It's awful when you lose a child. I know how that feels like." Stan hung his head, frowning.

"Yes, it is." He agreed.

_"Hey, Dad_?" Steve spoke up, looking at Stan's coat on my body.

"Yeah, son?" Stan asked. He wanted to know.

"Isn't that your coat?" Stan then noticed what I was wearing.

"You're right, son." He then grabbed his gun by Adie and pointed it at me. I gulped, surprised. A chill went up my spine and I held my hands

"What are you doing?" I wanted to know.

"You're a trespasser. And if you don't get out of here; I'm going to kill you. Plus, the CIA is mad that East Germans didn't give up the Olympics, and you let Hayley die instead of saving her. That's like murder, and when you murder here, you get the death sentence."

"But I _told _you; I _tried_ saving her!"

"Doesn't matter; she still died. So, you don't deserve to live."

_"Wait_! Are you sure you want to kill me?" I looked at Steve, then back at Stan. "In front of your son?"

"Steve's old enough. He needs to learn how to be a man." I backed up.

_ "Auf Wiedenshen_!" I said and broke out running. Stan ran after me. _"Roger; Roger!" _

_"What_?" Past Roger asked me, running by my side. "You don't have to shout. I'm right here."

_"Not you!"_ I told him. "_Future_ Roger!"

"Oh, well maybe next time, you can be more specific!" I just ran and ran, calling Roger.

I ran outside and stopped dead in my tracks. Where was the car? I looked all around. Where was Roger? I then saw Stan, wearing a different coat, the gun pointing at me. Steve and past Roger both wearing coats were next to him. Oh present Roger, _where_ are you? Francine then ran out with her own coat.

"Don't kill that stranger, Stan." She told him.

_"Mom,"_ Steve stated to say with excitement. "That guy is from the future and he knows us!"

"Sorry babe." Stan told her. "But you're divorcing me. You don't own me anymore. This stranger's on our property, refusing to leave, he let Hayley die in that fire instead of saving her, and he has my coat; I _have _to kill him."

"I _am_ leaving." I said to him. "Just wait until my ride gets here, then I'll give your coat back. I swear."

"And when will that be?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I replied. "Soon, I hope."

"Well, if 'soon' doesn't happen by the time I reach zero, I kill you_. 10, 9, 8…" _I prayed. Oh Roger, wherever you are, _please_ get here! "_5, 4, 3_…" I was about to run again when there was a mighty wind. Stan dropped the gun.

_"DAD_!" Steve hollered over the wind. "WHERE DID THIS WIND COME FROM?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Stan yelled back.

"AND WHERE DID THAT PORTAL COME FROM?"

_"HUH_?" We looked and saw the portal. The DeLorean leaped out and landed on the ground. Steve's eyes lit up.

_"Cool_!" He marveled. "A _DeLorean_!"

"What's gong on?" Stan wondered out loud.

The door of the car opened and Roger stepped out, followed by…_Stan?_ What was he doing here?! I gulped. Stan glared at me.

"_Klaus!_" He began, not sounding at all happy. "_Come;_ we're going to change you back. I'll talk to you when we get back to the CIA." I narrowed my eyes at Past Roger. He told! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him! I went over to him.

_"Roger_!" I barked at him. "Where did you go? And why did you tell Stan? We had a deal!" The alien looked down at me.

"_Well_," He began. "I went back to the present and Stan saw me. He threatened to kill me if I refused to tell where you were, so I did. Well hey, I told you I was horrible at keeping secrets. Oh yeah, and before that I went to see my team win the hockey game at the 1980 Olympics."

_"Hey,_ I remember that!" Said past Roger, coming over to his future self. "That was fun!"

"You were on the 1980 winter hockey team, Roger?" Past Stan asked Past Roger. Past Roger nodded.

"I will tell you that in the future, Stan." Past Roger told him. He then looked at his future self. "_Right_?" Present Roger nodded.

_"Right_." He agreed. "Which reminds me." He whispered to his past self. His past self nodded.

"Duly noted." He said.

_"What_?" Past Stan asked. "What did your future self tell you, Roger?"

_"Nothin'_!" Past Roger lied to him.

"You'll learn in the future." Present Stan told him. "And _boy_, you wouldn't like it one bit!"

"Then I don't know if I want to find out." Past Stan said.

"You will." He then looked around. "Where's Hayley? I haven't seen her younger self in a long time." Past Stan frowned.

"I'm afraid she passed away in a house fire in 1986." Present Stan looked at him like he was nuts.

"_What_? No she didn't, Klaus…_oh!_" He then looked at me madly and I gave him a lame grin. He looked back at his past self. "That explains why she mysteriously disappeared in thin air." He then changed the subject. "As much as I want to stay and chat with you; I have business to take care of in my time of 2014."

_"Okay_," Past Stan said. "Well, it was very nice meeting yo…_err,_ me."

"It was nice meeting me, too." Both Stans shook hands, so did the two Rogers.

"I'll see you in the future, champ." Present Roger told his past self.

"Oh, _rigghhhhhhttttt!_" Past Roger said and gave him thumbs up with a tongue click.

"Stay cool and be a bad-butt alien."

"You too!" Present Roger blushed, waving.

"Oh _you_! You know me so well." He then went into the car. Present Stan and I did too. We were about to leave when we saw Francine out our window. Stan pulled down the window and looked at her.

"Do or did we finally have a woman president?" She wanted to know.

"No." Stan answered. "There was one running, but she didn't get in. There was going to be a lady vice president as well. We do have a African American president now and he's on his second term." Steve then spoke up.

"You said you lived in the year 2014. That's a year before _Back to the Future Part II _took place in. So, how are we doing on technology? Do we have hover boards and flying cars? How about Video Phones? Auto-adjusting and auto-drying jackets? Automatic dog-walkers? How about Video Glasses? Are there rejuvenation clinics where you could live an extra 30 or 40 years?" Stan smiled.

"_Aw, Steve_. Always curious and you still are. We might have some of those things from the movie. But some things might take a longer time before we have them. Keep dreaming. Who knows! Maybe it'll be _you_ who'll invent those things." Steve beamed.

_"Really_?" Stan shrugged.

"Whatever you do, you're my son and I hope you do America proud." Steve saluted.

_"Will do_, future Dad!" Present Stan then called to his past wife.

"You married a great guy! Keep him; don't let anything come between you two." Francine blushed and she looked at past Stan.

"Oh, and Stan?" Past Stan came to the window.

_"Yeah?_" He asked. Present Stan took his coat off of me and handed it back to his past self.

"I believe this is yours, I mean, mine." Past Stan took it.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Present Stan then closed the window and punched in some buttons. And with that, we were off.

Stan didn't talk to me until we got back to the CIA. I smiled at him.

"I know you're mad at me, but hey, you met your past family. You don't get to see your past selves everyday. How cool was that, talking to your past self?" Stan wasn't impressed. I frowned.

_"Klaus_," Stan started. "I'm very disappointed in you. Messing with time like that. What were you _thinking_?"

"Of turning human again und reuniting with my family?"

"You know that won't happen in a million years!"

"How do you know? I'll go in the future just to see. I just want to see if I do and then come right back; I promise."

_"No_!"

_"Please_, I _have_ to know! Maybe in the future, like say the year 2045, I'll tell my grandson of your guys' crazy adventures." Stan thought about this.

_"No_!"

_"But…but_…"

"No buts. The answer's no and that's final! Now, we'll discuss this later when we get home. Now stay here, Roger and I have to go back to the year 1986 to prevent all you've done from happening." I gave him a questioning look.

"You're leaving me _alone?"_

"No." I heard a familiar voice and turned around. It was Bullock. "Agent Smith is leaving me in charge of you until they get back." He looked at Stan. "Don't worry Smith; I'll make sure he doesn't do anything funny."

"Thanks, sir." Stan thanked him and he and Roger were off.

A few minutes later, I felt something. I looked down at myself and looked at my reflection in my water-filled hamster ball and frowned. I was a goldfish again. I knew this plan would backfire. When can I permanently be human and be happy again? _Dummkoph_! Why didn't I just take Adie when I had the chances? _Why_? The clothes, underwear, socks, and pants that Roger lent me were now all ripped and on the floor. My shoes were on the floor too, completely destroyed.

Back at home; when all of the Smiths were asleep, I decided to sneak back to the CIA. I can't go on with my life knowing that I was going to be a fish for the remainder of my life. I know Stan said I was, but I just can't accept that. I had to see it for myself. I was in one of Steve's remote-controlled cars. I had the remote in my fin. I also had one of Francine's dental floss beside me.

When I was at the door, I took the dental floss and lassoed it above my head. I threw it at the doorknob. It wrapped around it. _Perfect_! I then pulled and pulled, driving back in the car a little ways. I pulled and pulled until nothing happed. I looked at the lock. Darn it; it was locked! I looked around. How was I going to escape? I could smash the window, but that might wake up Stan and the whole family, and Stan will get me before I have the chance to get very far. I was doomed.

"_Going_ somewhere, fish?" I heard Roger ask. I turned behind me and there he was.

_"Roger_!" I said. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but Stan told me you'd try to sneak back out to the CIA when the family was asleep. He woke me up to tell you it's no use trying. Stan received a call saying that Duper destroyed the time machine."

_"What_?"

"Yeah; Stan said that when he returned from sending that 70's lady back into her time period, he was driving too fast and he crushed the car into the wall, destroying it to bits." I crossed my fins across my chest.

"I don't believe you." I said.

"Well, you have to because it's true."

"Then why don't we go to the CIA just to see if you're telling the truth."

"I'm only telling you what Stan told me." He then sighed. "Stan said you'd be like this, so he said that we can take his SUV. It'll be faster and safer then what you were planning on taking. " Roger picked me up, and we went to the door.

"It's locked." I told him. "I tried."

"Did you try with the _key_?" Roger asked, producing a key.

"No, because I didn't have the key!"

"I do!" He put the key in and opened the door. _"Presto_! Just like magic. That's how you open a door." I rolled my eyes.

_"I know that, dummkoph_!" He took me to the SUV, but not before putting on his winter gear.

"And _here we are!"_ Roger said to me in the CIA when we were in front of the totaled DeLorean. Some CIA agents were working on it. "_There; satisfied_?"

"Ja." I replied.

"Can we go home now?"

"Ja." I'll just have to come back when it's fixed. He took me back to the SUV.

We were about to go when we saw Bullock out the window. Roger pulled it down so he could talk.

"Oh and Klaus," He started. "Don't think of coming back because we'll have a sharp eye out. There will also be security cameras and guard dogs so you will be caught and you will be sent home." He tapped on the car. "Okay, you can go now."

"Thanks Avery." Roger thanked him. He then backed up and we drove back to the Smith residence.

I was thinking of how I was going to do this, when Roger spoke up.

"Cheer up. It could be worse. You could've just been killed instead of being in that fish body."

"Ja." I agreed. I was happy about that, and since Stan changed what I have done, Hayley was safe and sound and Adie and her mom hopefully were too. "But, I'm sick and tired of being a fish, you know? You would be to if you were in my shoes."

"Yeah, well I'm not you." I sighed and looked out the window.

As I watched the world go by, I smiled to myself. Although I hated being a fish, I'm kind of glad. It's better then Adie or Caroline having to suffer. And what would've happened to Caroline if they took her instead? Would she have taken her life like Adie did? Thinking of how worse it could be, it makes my rotten life as a goldfish a little less rotten.


End file.
